Rotary control valves (e.g., butterfly valves, ball valves, etc.) are often used in industrial processes such as, for example, oil and gas pipeline distribution systems and chemical processing plants to control flow of process fluids. Generally, a valve shaft extends from a flow control member (e.g., a disk, a ball, etc.) through a valve body to an actuator, which controls movement and/or a position of the flow control member. To reduce emissions of the process control fluid, packing (e.g., polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) packing) is generally disposed in an aperture between the valve shaft and the valve body.